With their ever-increasing performance and lowering cost, many robots (e.g., machines configured to automatically/autonomously execute physical actions) are now extensively used in various different fields. Robots, for example, can be used to execute various tasks (e.g., manipulate or transfer an object through space) in manufacturing and/or assembly, packing and/or packaging, transport and/or shipping, etc. In executing the tasks, the robots can replicate human actions, thereby replacing or reducing human involvements that are otherwise required to perform dangerous or repetitive tasks.
However, despite the technological advancements, robots often lack the sophistication necessary to duplicate human interactions required for executing larger and/or more complex tasks. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved techniques and systems for managing operations and/or interactions between robots.